


Gonna Give You My Heart to Break

by ufohnoparty (why_didnt_i_get_any_soup)



Series: Steve x Sam Holiday Drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/ufohnoparty
Summary: The Avengers are all paired off for New Year’s Eve, except Sam. Oh, and Steve Rogers, but that’s not going to happen.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Steve x Sam Holiday Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/614033
Kudos: 21





	Gonna Give You My Heart to Break

**Author's Note:**

> Love these guys! They deserve the world! And all the kisses. There’s a bunch of mentioned relationships in this fic but I didn’t tag any of them tbh because if I was searching for my otp and I just had this fic? Probably wouldn’t be super happy. Steve x Sam are the main pairing.

It was funny what kinds of relationships blossomed in the Avengers Tower with a group of people who lived together and worked together. There was no one to tell them they couldn’t date each other, though it could all come crashing down around them if there was a nasty break up. None of them seemed to care that much.

That was how Sam found himself surrounded by coupled up Avengers on New Year’s Eve, hanging out on the balcony above Times Square to watch the ball drop. It was freezing but there were so many wonderful space heaters set out by Stark that none of the partygoers even noticed. Sam, of course, would have been warmer if he had been wrapped in someone’s arms, but he definitely wasn’t bitter about it or anything.

Looking around, he saw Maria Hill clearly hitting on Sharon and Sharon absolutely giving back as good as she was getting. They weren’t an item, officially, but Maria’s chances of getting laid that night seemed pretty high. Rhodey, Tony, and Pepper, the hosts of the party, were huddled together with champagne flutes clutched close to their chests. Sam wasn’t totally sure what the situation was with them. He had thought Tony and Pepper were a couple, but sometimes the way Tony was with Rhodey made him question everything. He and Rhodey had a bit of an unspoken camaraderie, but they’d certainly never talked about that particular thing. Clint and Natasha were practically in each other’s laps in an isolated corner by themselves. No one wanted to get involved with two assassin spies macking on each other. And Thor was in a particularly animated conversation with Bruce Banner, who was behind the bar creating all kinds of cocktails and mixed drinks for Thor to knock back quickly and then ask for another.

Sam wasn’t totally sure where Wanda was, but she had been pretty sparse and didn’t tend to do many “team” activities. So, that wasn’t surprising. That left him sitting and chatting with Steve Rogers. Of course, he really _liked_ talking to Steve, but Steve was...well, _Captain America_ , as much as Sam tried not to treat him as such. He was a hero and a legend, a national treasure. And, of course, he would always be hung up on Peggy Carter. Did Sam have a bit of a crush on Steve? Yes. But did it matter in the grand scheme of things? No. Steve Rogers was going to be Steve Rogers. Plus, he was straight anyway. They could be friends, but that was it.

“Ball drops in one minute!” Tony called from his spot at the balcony railing.

After grabbing champagne flutes, the whole team hurried over to get a view of the ball from above. It slowly began its descent, a loud ticking sound playing along with the countdown clock that was showing the seconds as they ticked down. Sam watched in anticipation. Around him, he watched the various couples huddle closer. Then, the last 20 seconds, everyone had their glasses ready to toast. The last ten seconds:

“Ten,”

“Nine,”

“Eight.”

Everyone was counting and smiling.

Sam smiled right back, especially at Steve. Just because he could.

“Five,”

“Four.”

It went so quickly.

“Three,”

“Two,”

“One! Happy New Year!” They all shouted.

All around him, people were kissing. Tony kissed Pepper and then kissed Rhodey. Then, Rhodey kiss Pepper. _Oh_. Maria kissed Sharon. Natasha kisses Clint. Thor kissed Bruce. Steve Rogers gazed at Sam, eyes sparkling. Sam almost said something but before he could, Steve leaned in and kissed him. Then, everyone toasted their champagne and drank down the whole thing.

They rang in the new year together. And Steve Rogers had, for some reason, kissed Sam Wilson. Likely just so he had _someone_ to kiss. That made sense. Yeah.

Despite it being midnight, the party didn’t really break up. Everyone wound back up in their seats in the pairs (and trios, in Rhodey, Tony, and Pepper’s case). Sam was sat with Steve, who’s eyes were still shining in the low light.

“I’m going to get us more champagne,” Steve announced, dopey smile still on his face. The man must have been at least a little tipsy, probably.

Sam nodded because his mouth wasn’t working at that moment. He wouldn’t have said no anyway.

When Steve came back, he handed a glass to Sam and toasted again. He sat down on the couch they’d be occupying, but he seemed to have sat closer.

“Happy New Year, Sam,” Steve said with a soft voice.

“Happy New Year,” Sam tried not to croak.

“I’m glad I got to spend it with you.”

“Yeah. It’s been fun. I still can’t believe I’m an Avenger and I just get to be in the _Avengers Tower_ ,” Sam started to ramble, unsure what a good response would be.

Steve frowned.

“What?” Sam asked, confused.

“I mean, I’m glad I got to spend this time with you, _specifically_.”

Sam’s stomach rolled. He didn’t know what Steve was getting at...

“I’m glad I got to share a New Years kiss with you,” Steve clarified.

“Me too,” Sam said, treading in uncharted waters.

“I’d really like to do it again,” Steve admitted.

“Kiss me?” Sam was shocked.

Steve nodded. “With your permission.”

“Are you tipsy right now?” Sam demanded.

“Not at all. The serum pretty much makes it impossible for me. I’d have to drink gallons.”

“Okay,” Sam said then, “I give you permission to kiss me again.”

Steve didn’t hesitate once given the go-ahead. This kiss was even better than the first, a portent of things to come. 


End file.
